


Echoes Ring Through the Halls

by JellyDishes



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i felt emo while writing this and now you will too, ”the gang shares childhood trauma”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: A drabble based upon Fenris coming to ask a recently harrowed Bethany Hawke an important question about why she was taken to the circle. Neither of them are satisfied by the answers.
Kudos: 4





	Echoes Ring Through the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any lateness about responding to comments. I have very bad anxiety, and whileI love and appreciate every comment I get, and even reread them on a regular basis, responding to them can be very difficult. Thank you for your patience <333

“You did it yourself.”

It was a simple sentence, spoke without a hint of reproach, but Bethany barely held back a flinch in response to Fenris’ question that was not a question.

“I don’t… yes,” Bethany eased out a soft laugh. “Yes, I did.” As she did, her shoulders sagged in towards her chest, as if the thought of holding them up any longer had become impossibly exhausting. The motion sent the sun pattern emblazoned upon the circle robes she wore into shadow. “It seemed like the best decision for everyone. No more running for me, no more leaving behind entire lives they may have lived. Entire people…”

She went quiet for a moment, then added, “Thank you for coming by. You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now, did you know that?”

Fenris nodded his head, his expression stark with something just as heavy and worn as the smile she offered him now. “You willingly walked into a life of servitude and risk,” he said slowly. “I can see why the idea of someone who walked out of a similar life would give you strength.”

Bethany blanched. “No! No, not like that!” She blurted out. “Sweet Maker, you make it sound like… I don’t think of… of the _idea_ of you. I think of you, Fenris. My friend. Your stubbornness and your laugh and the way you always stop to talk to anyone who’s gotten lost. It- it helps. _You_ help.”

He shifted in his place beside her in the courtyard outside The Gallows. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he brought a hand up halfway between them, where it hung in place for a long second, two, before he let it fall. “Don’t,” was all he said, then. Hoarse and cracked, only getting more so as he rose abruptly to his feet. Turned away. “I am not someone to admire. Seek your heroes elsewhere. Maybe you’ll find one who can bring you the hope I cannot.”

And then he left. She didn’t, couldn’t, watch him go. If she had, she may have seen his steps slow until he stopped just outside the gates, hands clenching and releasing at his sides. Grasping at nothing at all, or maybe for something that was not there to be found.


End file.
